Shadowclaw's Destiny
by Cocoalovercj
Summary: Shadowclaw was born in a peaceful place. All the clans were in peace and the prey was plentiful. What she didn't know was that a dangerous threat was hidden in the forest and her clan's life's rested in her paws.
1. Chapter 1

"When will she open her eyes?" A voice came.

"When she's ready, Dappiltail, when she's ready." A lighter voice answered.

Shadowkit heard Dappiltail snort. Even though Shadowkit never known Dappiltail very well, she knew that she was very impatient. Cuddling closer to her mother, Lilypelt, Shadowkit focused on the event that was about to take place. Last night, Starclan visited her in a dream telling her that it was time to open her eyes. Starclan was the warrior ancestors of all cats in the clans, or so her mother always told her. They watched over all clans and made sure everything went well.

"Only Starclan can be sure if today she will open her eyes." Lilypelt said after a moment. Shadowkit felt an unfamiliar pelt touch her. Taking in a breath, she recognized Dappiltail's scent. _Maybe she knows it's time. _Shadowkit thought to herself. Taking in another deep breath, she slowly opened her eyes.

A thousand things shot into her eyelids and at once. She was in a small din, that was hardly lit. Medium nests of moss lined the sides of the din. The walls were made of branches, leafs, and dirt for the floor. On one of the sides there was a small curtain of leafs with more light shining through. She guessed that was the way out. Lilypelt and Dappiltail saw that she was looking at them and they yowled with glee.

"At last, my first kit has opened her eyes!" Lilypelt exclaimed. Shadowkit was appalled at her mother's appearance. She had crystal blue eyes, a white pelt with gray spots on her legs and face, and a long bushy tail. _This is my mother? _Shadowkit's eyes were stretched out has far as they could go. Dappiltail moved closer to Shadowkit, as if she was afraid she was going somewhere.

"Someone should tell Silverstar that Shadowkit has awakened." Lilypelt said.

"I'll go fetch her." Dappiltail bowed her head and went out of the din. Shadowkit was confused. Who was Silverstar? Her mother seemed to have read her thoughts, because she curled her tail around her kit.

"Don't worry little one, Silverstar is the leader of the clan. She would want to know that another kit has joined the clan." She assured her.

"Leader? You mean she's the boss?"

"Yes, she makes sure everything runs smoothly in Thunderclan and that every cat is save." Lilypelt smiled.

"Thunderclan? Is that our clan's name?" Shadowkit couldn't help but ask. Her mother opened her mouth to speak, but only to close it again as Dappiltail and a cat Shadowkit didn't know came in. The unknown she-cat was small and thin. Her eyes were dark brown and her pelt was a silvery gray. _This has to be the leader, Silverstar!_

_Silverstar dipped her head to Lilypelt. "It's so nice to finally have your kit join the clan Lilypelt. I'm so proud to have her as a member."_

"_Thank you, Silverstar" Lilypelt dipped her head in return._

"_How do you feel young one?" Silverstar asked Shadowkit._

"_Fine. Is this the whole world?" She pointed her small tail around the din. Silverstar smiled. _

"_No, this is only a din. The world is much, much bigger."_

"_Oh."_

"_Would you like to meet the rest of the clan Shadowkit?" Silverstar asked. _

_Shadowkit almost jumped out of her fur when Silverstar offered to meet everyone else. "Would I ever!" Was all she could say. Rapping her tail around Shadowkit, Silverstar led the small bouncing kit out into the sunlight. _


	2. Chapter 2

_There's so many cats here! _She stared at all the cats around her. Every single cat was frozen in place, looking at her. Shadowkit craned her head to look up at Silverstar. She looked down and saw the young kit looking at her and smiled.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" Her voice bellowed, making Shadowkit jump. All the cats heads turned towards them, their eyes filled with curiosity . She backed away, until she was under Lilypelt's legs.

" I want each and everyone of you to join me in welcoming Shadowkit."

The first cat to walk up was a large shabby-brown tabby. He looked up and down the kit, then turned his head sideways.

After waiting a few moments, he spoke. "Hello there young one, I'm Brampleclaw. I'm a warrior here in Thunderclan." His eyes were kind and gentle.

"It's nice to meet you. How long have you been a warrior?" Shadowkit asked. She wanted to know as much as she could about her clan-mates.

"I was made a warrior a few days before you were born, so not very long." He smiled. Shadowkit knew that she could trust this young warrior. Before she could respond, he walked away to join a cream colored she-cat. Shadowkit longed to follow him and meet the she-cat, but she was surrounded by other cats.

Shadowkit met a few other cats, then returned to the nursery. Lilypelt didn't look happy as she lay down into her nest. Shadowkit followed her mother, wondering what was wrong. She sat down by Lilypelt.

"What's wrong mother?" She asked, hoping to get a answer. Her mother looked down, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Shadowkit, I don't want you to get too close to Brampleclaw. He's a terrible cat and we can't trust him." She looked away, anger still boiling in her eyes. Shadowkit looked appalled.

"Why can't we trust him? He seemed nice to me and Silverstar seems to trust him." She was really confused with her mother's hostility. Brampleclaw seemed like a nice cat and a faithful warrior.

"Because of who his father was. In Thunderclan, everyone cares about parentage. It decides whether or not you become a great warrior."

"Please tell me the story of his father. Why was he so bad?" Shadowkit pressed herself closer to her mother. Lilypelt nodded once and began.

"Tigerstar was deputy of Thunderclan when Bluestar was leader. All he wanted was to become leader and take over the forest. It was Firestar who found out about his plans." She paused for a moment, then looked down at Shadowkit. Shadowkit took her chance.

"Who was Firestar?"

"Firestar, Silverstar's father, was the greatest cat the forest has ever seen. He came from the twolegs, has a kittypet."

Shadowkit gasped. _A kittypet? Why would a kittypet want to become a clan cat? She thought. Lilypelt seemed to hear Shadowkit's thoughts. She smiled. _

"_No one knows why he would leave his soft kittypet life and become one of us, but he did. Without him, Thunderclan, Windclan, and Riverclan wouldn't exist right now." Shadowkit noticed that she didn't mention Shadowclan. She wanted to know why the rival clan wasn't mentioned._

"_Mother, what about Shadowclan?" She asked. Her mother frowned._

"_Tigerstar became leader of Shadowclan after he was banned from Thunderclan for trying to kill Bluestar." Lilypelt eyes narrowed as Brampleclaw came into the nursery holding an animal Shadowkit didn't recognize in his jaws. He laid the creature in front of Lilypelt._

"_Here's your fresh-kill Lilypelt." He said. He looked at Shadowkit and smiled._

"_Thank you Brampleclaw, you may leave now." Was all she answered. He dipped his head and turned around to walk out. He stopped at the opening._

"_Some day I'll get you to trust me Lilypelt, some day." Then he walked out, leaving Lilypelt and Shadowkit stunned. Lilypelt shook her head. _

"_I will never trust him. He doesn't deserve it." She laid down and went to sleep. Shadowkit was still confused from her mother's story. As sleep started to consume her, Shadowkit knew that from what her mother told her, she couldn't trust Brampleclaw._


	3. Chapter 3

"**Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Silverstar's voice rang across the clearing. Shadowkit was at the foot of the Highrock. The Highrock was where the leader of the clan stood when he or she wanted to call a meeting. **

**As all the cats gathered, Lilypelt whispered to her daughter. "Shadowkit, today is the day you will be made an apprentice!" **

"**I know mother, I'm so excited!" Was all she could answer. It has been six moons since Shadowkit has been born and she was finally old enough to train as an apprentice to become a warrior. **

"**Shadowkit, please step forward." Silverstar commanded. **

**Shadowkit did as she was told. Lilypelt's face was glowing with pride. **

"**I would like the clan deputy to step forward and continue the ceremony." Silverstar continued once more. A male cat came towards Shadowkit. He was white with a gray muzzle. He walked up to her and rested his nose on her head. **

"**Do you, Shadowkit, promise to uphold the warrior code, respect and serve your clan until the day you join the elders? He asked, his voice carrying out through the clearing just as Silverstar's had.**

"**I do."**

"**Then by the power of Starclan, I announce your apprentice name. From this day until your made a warrior, you will be known as Shadowpaw." He finished. Shadowpaw gave him a respectful lick on the shoulder and stepped back.**

**Silverstar dipped her head at the deputy and looked at the large group of cats. The deputy stepped back until he joined them.**

"**Shadowpaw will now get her mentor." Silverstar looked around all the cats. Her head finally rested on a spot. **

"**Whitestorm, you will be Shadowpaw's mentor. Train her well and make sure she becomes warrior material." **

**Shadowpaw looked to the cat she was talking about. He was the cat that just announced her apprentice name. **_**I'm going to be trained by the clan deputy! **_**He walked up and touched noses with her. **

"**Hello Shadowpaw, I'm Whitestorm. I'm going to train you the Thunderclan way of living!" His face was glowing with pride just like Lilypelt's was. Shadowpaw turned around to see Silverstar heading for her. **

"**Well Shadowpaw! The sun is still high in the sky! You will start your training today." **

"**Yes, Silverstar."**

**Whitestorm dipped his head to the leader, then led Shadowpaw into the middle of the opening. He started to point his tail at every hut in the clearing. **

"**Underneath the Highrock is the leader's hut. Starting on the right, we have the nursery, beside it is the warriors hut. Over to your left we have the apprentice's din, beside it is the medicine cat's hut." **

**Shadowpaw nodded as he named all the huts. Looking around, she noticed that there was one hut he forgot to name.**

"**And there is the elder's hut." He finished. The elder's hut was in the middle of the clearing. Shadowpaw longed to look around more, but Whitestorm was heading for a hole in the leaf wall that surrounded the camp. **

**Shadowpaw followed, her curiosity growing. Once out of the camp, they stopped along the wall. There was a she-cat standing there. Whitestorm turned to Shadowpaw. **

"**This is Rosetail. She's a senior warrior, my old mentor." **

**Rosetail dipped her head. **_**She's so beautiful!**_** Her pelt was white with brownish-reddish spots on her legs. Her eye's were lime green, just like Shadowpaw's. She had a small brown creature in her mouth. Shadowpaw looked up at her mentor.**

"**This is a squirrel. We eat them along with voles, mice, rabbits, and other types of birds." He smiled at Rosetail.**

"**Rosetail, would you like to join us on Shadowpaw's patrol around the territory?" As soon as he asked, her eyes brightened up.**

"**Sure honey, I would like to." Rosetail looked at Shadowpaw. Her eyes were wide open.**

"**Whitestorm, haven't you told her about me?" She looked amused.**

"**Sorry, I haven't," He turned to Shadowpaw, "This is my mate. She's expecting our first litter of kits. She moves into the nursery today." **

_**Shadowpaw couldn't help but smile. This was her first day as an apprentice and she all ready was learning things about her clan-mates. Rosetail gave her prey to the guard and joined Whitestorm and Shadowpaw as they set off into the woods. Whitestorm was naming everything they passed and telling why the were important. Rosetail took over and showed her the borders to all the other clans. **_

_**They came to a row of bushes, where Shadowpaw smelled something strange, like the scents to Riverclan and Windclan. It smelled very bad and her nose wrinkled at the smell.**_

"_**What is that!" She exclaimed. Rosetail looked mad. **_

"_**That's Shadowclan, the worst clan ever known. They only care about themselves and they don't care to much for the warrior code." She explained. As she did, three huge cats came out of the bushes. The one in the middle had a brown pelt with a claw mark across its back. The one to the left of the scarred cat had a black pelt, just like Shadowpaw, except he was missing his left eye. The one to the right was a shaggy tabby. They all looked pleased. The one in the middle spoke first.**_

"_**Well look was we have here, Thunderclan cats. What a lovely surprise." His scarred mouth turned into a crooked smile. He was looking at Whitestorm, but he wasn't sharing his humor.**_

"_**What are you doing on Thunderclan territory Mudfur?" Whitestorm growled. Mudfur's crooked smile vanished.**_

"_**Why, I was only showing my apprentice Spiderpaw Shadowclan territory, but I guess we wondered to far." He turned his head to show the black male standing beside him. He looked horrified of the Thunderclan cats. Shadowpaw felt a pang of pity for the poor apprentice.**_

_**She heard a hiss escape Whitestorm's throat. "I don't care what you were doing! Your on our territory!"**_

"_**Fine, we will be leaving, after we're done patrolling this area." Mudfur said. Rosetail growled at him.**_

"_**You have no business patrolling Thunderclan territory! Leave!" Shadowpaw was taken back. She never would thought Rosetail using harsh words. Before Mudfur could answer, Rosetail launched herself onto him. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Shadowpaw stared in horror as Rosetail and Mudfur rolled around on the ground, hissing and spitting. Whitestorm was no where to be seen. Before she could act, Spiderpaw jumped on top of her. Shadowpaw was afraid. _I don't know how to fight! I haven't even started my training! _

Spiderpaw was scratching her left and right, causing her a lot of pain and confusion. She started acting on instinct. She scratched and bit Spiderpaw with as much force as she could. Without even thinking, she rolled out from underneath him, grabbed hold of his back, and slung him into the air.

Shadowpaw watched as he slammed into a tree, where he laid motionless. Turning around, she saw Rosetail struggling with Mudfur. She launched herself into the hassle. Rosetail bit one of his hind legs as Shadowpaw aimed for his eyes. As soon as she saw the huge round eyes, she lurched. He yowled with pain as her long claws sunk into his eyes. He flopped onto the ground. Rosetail, gasping, stood up and gazed at the brown warrior.

"That's enough fighting for now!" He yelled as he struggled to stand. After succeeding to stand, he yowled at Spiderpaw. The hurt apprentice opened his eyes, and stood up with as much trouble as Mudfur. He limped over to his mentor. Shadowpaw saw pain in his eyes and felt sorry for him.

"Lets go. Crookedstar will wonder what happened to us." He commanded. Spiderpaw looked unsure.

"What about Sunfur?" He asked.

"He's a warrior! He can take care of himself!" He hissed. With his tail low to the ground and his apprentice at his side, he turned and went back into the bushes where he came from.

Shadowpaw winced as she tried to set her front right paw onto the ground. Rosetail limped over to help. Her belly was badly bruised and her left eye was torn and shut. Shadowpaw felt worried for her unborn kits. Rosetail put her tail on Shadowpaw's back and started to lead her towards the camp. Shadowpaw knew what she was thinking. She was thinking of Whitestorm.

They made it half way back to camp when they heard a small moan. Rosetail twitched her whiskers for Shadowpaw to stay quiet. They slowly and quietly walked towards a bush, where they heard the moaning. Rosetail pushed herself slowly into the bush while Shadowpaw followed. They came to a bloody white figure laying on the ground in a pool of blood. It was Whitestorm.

Rosetail gasped and fell to the ground. Shadowpaw's eyes opened in shock. He had a gash across his side, one of his legs was twisted, and his left ear was torn. She heard Rosetail whispering his name.

"Whitestorm? Whitestorm!" She put her head to his side then threw it up again. Her eyes were filled with sadness. She looked up into Shadowpaw's eyes.

"He's dead"

She bowed her head, crying into his fur. Shadowpaw was going over this in her head. _Dead? He can't be dead! Without warning, she started to cry too. She flopped herself onto the ground by Whitestorm's body. Before she knew it, sleep took over her._

_When Shadowpaw opened her eyes, the sun was going down. She looked over at Rosetail who was still looking at her dead mate. She turned her dull eyes towards Shadowpaw. _

"_It's time to go. The clan will be wondering where we are." She stood up and started to drag Whitestorm's body with her. Shadowpaw followed her. _

_They made it all the way back to the camp's entrance when they ran into a muscular cat. It was Brampleclaw. He opened his mouth to greet them, but only closed it again when he saw their appearance. _

"_You look horrible! What happened?" He asked. _

_Rosetail told him the story and then motioned to the body. Brampleclaw's eyes filled with sorrow as she finished. Two warriors came out from the camp. Brampleclaw twitched his tail towards Whitestorm._

"_Rainwhisker, Runningwind, take him into the camp for the clan to sit vigil." He commanded. The two warriors bowed their heads and dragged Whitestorm into the camp. Shadowpaw stared at the limp body, her heart filled with sorrow. _

"_Rosetail and Shadowpaw, please go see Leafpool." He asked gently. They both bowed their heads and followed him into the camp. _

_Once they got in the bramble walls, every set of stunned eyes fell onto them. Shadowpaw felt Rosetail whimper. Without meeting any eyes, they headed for the medicine cat's hut. Once inside, Shadowpaw fell to the ground, unable to go any farther. A voice rang in the silent hut._

"_Oh my! What happened to you two?" She recognized Leafpool's soft voice. She felt a small set of paws gently pushing her into a moss nest. She opened her eyes and saw two beautiful blue eyes looking at her. Shadowpaw turned her eyes towards the nest beside her. The white-spotted body laid there, the sides moving as Rosetail breathed. _

"_Is she okay Leafpool?" Shadowpaw asked. _

"_Yes, she will be okay after some rest. But I'm afraid that her kits are no longer." _

_Shadowpaw's eyes opened wider. _

"_They didn't make it?" She couldn't believe this. Rosetail already lost her mate Whitestorm, now she lost her unborn kits. _

"_No, the fight was too much" Leafpool answered. She was putting a sharp smelling liquid on Shadowpaw's side. She guessed it was for the cuts and bite marks Mudfur and Spiderpaw left. Leafpool's gentle paws pressed down onto Shadowpaw's right side. She winced in pain as blood started to come through the gash on her back. Leafpool cleaned it up at once._

"_You will have to stay here for the night young one. I will not have you running around infecting the clan with that nasty Shadowclan germs." She hissed as she named the treacherous clan, making Shadowpaw wince once more. _

_Leafpool put cobwebs on her wounds, then trotted off to inspect Rosetail. Shadowpaw curled up to rest, sleep washing over her like a wave. _

_The scent of Shadowclan wormed its way into her nose. Her eyes flew open. She was standing in an unfamiliar forest with four trees surrounded her. She looked straight ahead to see a huge white tom standing in front of her. It was Whitestorm. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadowpaw became confused as she stared at Whitestorm. He had a smile on his face. **

"**Hello Shadowpaw." He greeted the young apprentice. **

"**Whitestorm!" She yelled, running to sink her nose into his chest fur. He bowed to rest his head onto her head. He chuckled. **

"**Shocked to see me Shadowpaw?"**

"**Of coarse I am! I thought you were dead?"**

**He raised his head and smiled again. "I am."**

"**Than how are you here?" **

"**I'm part of Starclan now, I can visit you in your dreams." He explained. **

**The last time Starclan visited her in a dream was the night when it was time to open her eyes. She never thought of Whitestorm visiting her so soon! She stared straight into his eyes.**

"**Is there something wrong Whitestorm?" **

**He shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, but I do have something to tell you." **

**Shadowpaw cocked her head sideways. He continued.**

"**There is a cat in Shadowclan that is coming to join Thunderclan. Her name is Meadowfur. You must tell Silverstar." **

"**Shadowclan! How can we let a cat from **_**Shadowclan **_**join Thunderclan?" She didn't understand any of this. She never would think anyone from a different clan would come join her clan. Whitestorm looked as if he wasn't kidding. She knew was telling the truth. **

"**Yes, Whitestorm. I'll tell her about Meadowfur, but I'm not sure how she's going to react. When is this cat coming?"**

"**You will find out on your on Shadowpaw." He started to slowly disappear . Before she could think about anything, he was gone. **

"**Whitestorm?" **

**She opened her eyes to find herself back in the medicine cats hut. Rosetail was gone from the nest beside her. She got up and stretched. Leafpool padded up to her. **

"**You can leave now, but no battling." Her voice was gentle, has always. **

**Today was her second day as an apprentice. Her pelt tingled with excitement. She walked out of Leafpool's hut and made her way to the fresh-kill pile. She took a squirrel and sat down to eat. **

"**Enjoying that squirrel I see." **

**Shadowpaw looked up at the voice. It was an apprentice. The she-cat was smiling down at her, like they were kin or something. **

"**Yes, I'm enjoying it very much thank you." **

**The apprentice sat down with Shadowpaw.**

"**I'm Redpaw, nice to meet you. Did you know that the whole clan is going on about you?" **

**Shadowpaw stared in shock. The whole clan was talking about her! But why does the clan talk about her? Redpaw was smiling at her, like she expected an award or something. Shadowpaw pushed the squirrel towards the young apprentice, who began to eat. Her pelt was a reddish brown, her left ear being the only part of her body that was black. Her eyes were a dark shade of green. **

**Redpaw finished the prey and got up. "Well Shadowpaw, the day is still young, do you want to go on a border patrol?"**

**Shadowpaw nodded. "Sure! Lets go!"**

**Redpaw led her to Dappeltail, who has moved out of nursery and continued her warrior duties. She smiled at the two eager cats. **

"**Hello Redpaw and Shadowpaw. Would you like to join the Riverclan border patrol?"**

**They both nodded and answered at the same time, "Sure!"**

**Dappeltail called on Rainwhisker, Brampleclaw, Dustpelt, and Mousepaw to join. Mousepaw ran up to Redpaw and Shadowpaw. **

"**Hello, your Shadowpaw right?" She asked.**

"**Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Mousepaw."**

**Dappeltail led all the cats chosen out of the tunnel and led them towards the Riverclan border. Redpaw and Mousepaw chatted a great deal on the way through the lush forest. Shadowpaw walked beside Rainwhisker, who seemed to forget she was even there. Finally she smelled the sweet smell of Riverclan scents. Dappeltail led them to a tree that had the clans scent on it. **

"**Rainwhisker, Brampleclaw, mark the trees again, just to make sure Riverclan doesn't get the idea that this part of the forest is theirs." She ordered. **

**Mousepaw watched them leave, then turned to Shadowpaw. **

"**Did you know that Dappeltail was made deputy while you were asleep?" **

**Shock went through her. "No! Why don't people tell me these things!" Mousepaw laughed. **

**They continued to stand there, waiting for Rainwhisker and Brampleclaw to return. Redpaw started to play with a ball of moss with Mousepaw. Dappeltail turned to Shadowpaw.**

"**I you hoping that nothing happens on this patrol?" She asked, her voice clouded with concern.**

"**Yes, I am. Last time I went out into the forest I got into a fight without being able to fight!" She answered. Dappeltail seemed like she knew something that she didn't know. She turned away from the concerned warrior and looked at Redpaw and Mousepaw. **

**The bushes behind them moved and Rainwhisker walked out. He had a worried look on his face. He ran up to Dappeltail. **

"**There's a badger on our territory!" His voice came out in a low hiss. **

**Dappeltail's tail shot up into the air, her pelt spiking up.**

"**Badger? Okay, Mousepaw, Redpaw, and Shadowpaw, I want you to go back to camp and warn Silverstar." Her voice was rushed as she shot after Rainwhisker. Shadowpaw ran after the other scared apprentices. **

**They made it to camp less then a few seconds. Redpaw ran to tell Silverstar while Mousepaw went to tell her mentor, Jaywing. Shadowpaw went straight towards the nursery, where her mother, Lilypelt, was. Her mother had a scared look on her face after she was done telling what happened. **

"**Badger? How big?" **

"**I don't know, I didn't see it." **

**Lilypelt huddled closer to her kit, fear flooding off of her. **

"**Don't worry mother, I'll make sure no badger comes near you." She promised. **

**Shadowpaw said good-bye and went out into the clearing. Brampleclaw was back, talking to Silverstar. He had a terrible scratch across his flank. She walked up to the injured warrior. She wanted to know where Dappeltail and Rainwhisker was. **

"**Brampleclaw, what's wrong?"**

**The warriors eyes where ice cold. "The badger has a family, ten of them. Their coming straight for the camp!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Shadowpaw stared in horror at Brampleclaw. The badgers were on the way to the camp! She turned and raced towards Silverstar's hut. Silverstar's mate Lionheart was standing at the entrance. He looked troubled.

He dipped his head as she passed, "Shadowpaw."

"Hello Lionheart, is Silverstar busy?"

"No, she's in her hut. You can see her if you want." He answered.

Shadowpaw dipped her head in return. She walked into Silverstar's hut, hoping she knew what to do. This was her first time in the leaders hut. When she got in, there was a small moss nest in the right corner. The floor was covered in sand and the walls were made out rock because it was carved into the Highrock. Shadowpaw was confused, she didn't see her leader.

She walked back out of the din and headed towards Rosetail, who was by the warriors hut. Rosetail smiled as her apprentice came up.

"Hello Shadowpaw, what's up?"

"Hello, do you know where Silverstar is?" She asked. Rosetail opened her mouth to answer, but seemed to have though better of it, and closed it. After a minute, she answered.

"No, I don't. Last time I saw her she was heading out with Jaywing, Longtail, and Sandstorm to see where the badgers are."

Shadowpaw shook her head with frustration and ran off towards the tunnel that led out of the camp. _I have to find Silverstar before the badgers get near the camp!_

Her paws yelled for rest as she raced through the forest. Not knowing where she was going, she slowed her pace. Shadowpaw headed towards the SkyOak, which was the tallest tree in the forest. There, she hoped to find answers to her leaders disappearance. She was half way there when she heard Jaywing's voice.

"Thank Starclan their gone! I thought we would have to fight badgers today." He sounded relieved.

Silverstar's voice came a distance away. "We're lucky they changed course. I don't want any warrior's battling the night before a Gathering." Her voice sounded tired.

Shadowpaw heard of Gathering before. It's where a each leader from each clan brings some warriors to share news about how things were going. They also talked about problems that could effect all the clans. She never been to one, but she hoped she could soon.

"Come out from behind there Shadowpaw." Longtail's voice broke into her thoughts, making her jump. She came out of the bush she was hiding in. Her clan-mates looked thrilled, all except Silverstar.

"We need to get back to camp. Everyone will wonder what became of us."

She led the way back through the forest. Shadowpaw was worried about the Gathering tomorrow night. Would Silverstar tell the other clans about the badger family? If so, how would they react? All these questions puzzled her, and by time she got back to camp, her head was hurting.

She went inside the apprentice's hut for a good night sleep. As she curled up in her nest, she knew that her clan was safe from the badgers. For now.

A paw prodded Shadowpaw in the side. The scent of Redpaw flooded into her nose. She opened her eyes to see the red apprentice, her paw raised to poke Shadowpaw again.

"Good morning Shadowpaw!" Redpaw lowered her paw.

"Morning Redpaw, how's the prey running?" She sat up and gave her pelt a few swift licks.

"Wonderful! Silverstar wants to see you." She got up and walked out of the din without waiting for a reply from Shadowpaw.

Shaking her head, she padded out of the apprentice's hut and headed for the fresh-kill pile. Brampleclaw and Silverstar was standing beside it, their heads close together. Shadowpaw trotted up to say hello.

"Good morning Brampleclaw, Silverstar!" She called. The two cats turned and smiled.

It was Silverstar who spoke first. "Hello Shadowpaw, I have something to ask you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"How would you like to go to your first Gathering tonight?"

Her eyes widened with shock. "Me? Sure!"

"Great, we're leaving right now. Redpaw, Dappeltail, Runningwind, Rainwhisker, Leafpool, Longtail, and Brampleclaw are coming also." She twisted in her spot and motioned Shadowpaw to follow her.

Silverstar led the young apprentice towards the tunnel, where all the other cats were waiting. The Thunderclan leader walked to the front and flicked her tail. Shadowpaw and the others followed her out of the camp and into the forest.

Shadowpaw's heart was pounding as she raced though the trees. Runningwind was ahead with Silverstar and Dappeltail. Brampleclaw, Redpaw, and Longtail were right behind them. Rainwhisker was behind Shadowpaw, while Leafpool ran beside her.

"Leafpool, what does a Gathering look like?" Shadowpaw asked.

The medicine cat looked from the corner of her eye at Shadowpaw. "Well, it depends. If everything is well, then all the cats that came will be interacting with others. If everything is bad, then everyone will keep to their own clans."

"How many cats will be there?"

"Many, at least nine cats from each clan." Before Shadowpaw could answer, Leafpool raced ahead to catch up with Silverstar.

_Nine cats from each clan. That's a lot of cats! She was worried that something would be wrong and that all the cats would be mean. What ever happened, she was going to let her clan down. _

_Silverstar stopped at the edge of a small dip in the ground. All the others formed a line behind her. Shadowpaw did what her clan-mates did. The smell of Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan were strong down the hill. _

_She waited for her leader to give the signal to go down and join the rest of the cats. Almost to suddenly, Silverstar waved her tail and the Thunderclan cats pelted down the hill._


	7. Chapter 7

Shadowpaw was amazed that so many cats could fit into the small hollow. She turned her head left and right as strange cats past her. Redpaw smiled as she saw the black apprentice's expression.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Redpaw asked.

"There's so many cats here! How many do you recon are here?"

Redpaw slowly twisted her head, as if she was counting. Finally she turned her attention back to Shadowpaw. "I say at least forty."

"Whoa!" Was all she could say. Redpaw shrugged and went to join a group of Riverclan apprentices. Shadowpaw longed to follow, but she didn't want to get on her den-mate's nerves. Instead, she started to pad around the small clearing. She was starting to get lonely and bored when a small voice spoke behind her.

"Hello."

Shadowpaw turned around to see a small Windclan apprentice. Her fur was snow-white with one spot of gray on her back. Her eyes where a dark green.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Shadowpaw, what's your name?"

"Windpaw, it's nice to meet you. Your from Thunderclan, am I right?"

"Yes, I am. So how many gatherings have you been to?" She asked.

Windpaw shrugged. "This is my first."

Shadowpaw was about to comment when a yowl summoned the cats to gather underneath a huge rock. She saw Silverstar standing with Blackstar, leader of Shadowclan, Heatherstar, leader of Windclan, and Waterstar, leader of Riverclan. Blackstar stood in front of the others.

"I, Blackstar, welcome everyone to yet another gathering! I have some news to share. Mudfur and Toadpelt chased off a badger from our territory." He turned to Heatherstar. "Do have something to report?"

The white she-cat nodded and took his place. "I ask you all to join me in welcoming a new apprentice in Windclan." Shadowpaw felt Windpaw tensed beside her. "Windpaw!"

Windpaw lowered her head as many yowls of congratulations rose from the clan cats. She guessed that her new friend didn't like all the attention on her. When all the cats stopped yowling, Shadowpaw turned her head to look back at the leaders. Waterstar was now standing in Heatherstar's place.

"Nothing major has happened except that a litter of kits have been born and are doing well." She backed away to summon Silverstar. Her leader padded up to stand on the edge of the rock.

"I also have an apprentice to welcome. Shadowpaw!" Shadowpaw also tensed up as her name was called out. Yowls rang across the clearing, making her ears hurt. Unlike Windpaw, she didn't hide her face. She held her head high for everyone to see. After a moment, Silverstar continued the meeting.

"That's all Thunderclan has to report. The meeting will now come to an end." She jumped down to join the Thunderclan group to get ready to leave. Shadowpaw turned to Windpaw.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll see you later?"

The young Windclan apprentice smiled and nodded. "Yes, I shall see you when ever we meet at another gathering." She turned and walked towards the Windclan group that was leaving. Shadowpaw padded to her clan-mates, excited to get home. Some how, she knew that everything would be okay.

The warmth from the sun awoke Shadowpaw. The apprentices' hut was very warm and everything was peaceful outside. She stretched and walked out of the hut and into the clearing. Everyone was relaxing, and to Shadowpaw, life was peaceful. She turned and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. Dappeltail was sitting next to it, grooming herself. When Shadowpaw got closer, she raised her head.

"Hey, Rosetail wants to take you out hunting. She's by the medicine hut." Shadowpaw nodded and went to meet her mentor. When she got there, Rosetail was being examined by Leafpool.

"Okay, your in great condition to continue your duties." Leafpool smiled as Shadowpaw walked up. "Good morning Shadowpaw."

"Morning. How's Rosetail?" She couldn't help but be worried about her mentor. It hasn't been very long since she lost her mate, Whitestorm. Not only did she loose him, she also lost her unborn kits. Shadowpaw hasn't been able to train because Rosetail had been in the medicine hut recovering from the battle with Mudfur.

"She's fine. I think she won't have problems with the cuts left by Mudfur anymore. But while you two are out hunting, to you mind keeping an eye on her?" The medicine cat's eyes looked concerned.

"Sure, I can do that Leafpool."

Rosetail got up and motioned her apprentice to follow. Walking out into the forest, Shadowpaw felt just as concerned as Leafpool.

Coming back into the camp, Shadowpaw put her catch onto the pile. As she picked a mouse and a squirrel for the elders, Brampleclaw came up.

"Hey, how's the prey running?" He looked very thin, and Shadowpaw could swore she saw some of his ribs.

"Brampleclaw, when was the last time you ate?" For the first time in her life, she felt worried for him. Her mother has forbidden from talking to Brampleclaw because of his past. Shadowpaw never cared much for it, and she couldn't help but be attracted to him. Why is that so bad?

"Oh I guess a few days. I want to make sure my clan is well fed before I eat anything." He answered.

"Please Brampleclaw, please eat. Your clan is taken care of, so you should eat." She begged. Shadowpaw hated seeing other cats starve, no matter who they were or what they have done. Brampleclaw nodded and took a mouse and followed her to sit and eat. They lay side by side and ate. Never before has Shadowpaw been around Brampleclaw much, and she didn't know why.

"Brampleclaw, your needed for a border patrol." Shadowpaw awoke and realized she had fallen asleep curled up beside Brampleclaw. He was stroking her head with his tail. She looked up to see Dappeltail.

Brampleclaw slowly got up and nodded. He looked down at Shadowpaw. "Why don't you come too?"

She nodded and sat up. She gave her self a quick lick and padded beside Brampleclaw. When they were out in the forest, the patrol headed for the Riverclan border. Brampleclaw kept close to Shadowpaw, as if he was protecting her. They were almost done with the scent markers, when Rainwhisker, the leader of the patrol, stopped and raised his head. Something was wrong.

"I smell dog." He said, making chills go through Shadowpaw.

"Dog?" She felt Brampleclaw tense up. As soon as the words left his mouth, the bushes in front of them started to move. Brampleclaw got in front of Shadowpaw, and Rainwhisker got in front of Hollyleaf. Out of the bushes, came a huge snarling dog. As soon as it laid its eyes on the cats, it attacked.

Brampleclaw pushed Shadowpaw into a bush and turned around to jump onto the dog's back. Rainwhisker and Hollyleaf was batting at the legs. She felt safe, until a warm breeze blew on her back. She turned around and her heart stopped cold. _There's two of them! _Fear striking through her bones, she raced out of the bush. She was nearly to Rainwhisker when suddenly her feet left the ground. A sharp pain ran through her back and legs. Her vision was blurry. _The dog got me! Someone help!_ As if he heard her thoughts, Brampleclaw jumped and clawed at the dog. The dog threw Shadowpaw onto the ground and attacked his new opponent.

She shrieked as the other dog came to help his pack mate. Rainwhisker and Hollyleaf were right behind him. Brampleclaw stopped and looked at Shadowpaw, hurt shown in his eyes. He scratched the dog's nose and started toward her. He was stopped when the dog's teeth sunk into his tail and dragged him back. Shadowpaw's heart stopped.

"Brampleclaw!" She struggled to her paws and raced toward the two dogs. She jumped onto the brown one's back and bit down, hard. Rainwhisker and Brampleclaw was battling the white dog and Hollyleaf was laying on the ground a few fox-lengths away. Shadowpaw aimed another blow at the dog's ear, but he threw her off. Before she knew it, the dog was on top of her. He landed one hard blow at her face. Blood fell to the forest floor, turning the grass red. Shadowpaw felt drained of energy. The brown dog left her and went to help the other one.

_Starclan, are you ready for me? Is it time for me to leave and join you? _Her vision started to dim. All the sounds of the battle started to fade away. _Goodbye Thunderclan. Goodbye Brampleclaw. _Her mind was going numb. _I love you. Then everything went blank. _


	8. Chapter 8

Pain shot through Shadowpaw. _Wait………if I'm dead, how can I feel pain?_ She tried to open her eyes but failed. A voice came from the darkness.

"Will she be okay Leafpool?" She recognized Brambleclaw's troubled mew. She tried to open her eyes again. This time, she managed to open them, but the right was burning. She saw Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Lilypelt, and Silverstar standing by the entrance.

The medicine cat looked worried. "I don't know, she doesn't look good. That gash on her face is fatal."

Silverstar was almost in tears. "We can't loose another apprentice, and with the dogs around we'll be destroyed." The Thunderclan leader looked over at Shadowpaw, her eyes glowing once she say that she was awake. "She's awake!"

Brambleclaw and Lilypelt ran over to Shadowpaw. Her mother started to lick her head as Brambleclaw rubbed against her. "Shadowpaw." He mumbled. Shadowpaw turned her head to look upwards, only yowling in protest and put her head back down. Brambleclaw's eyes filled with sorrow as he watched her.

"Please don't move unless you have to Shadowpaw. I don't like seeing you in pain." He licked the top of her head, and rested his head on the ground. Leafpool made her way to Shadowpaw.

"How do you feel?"

Shadowpaw blinked. "I feel horrible. What happened to me?"

"You were attacked by the dogs young one." Silverstar padded up to her. Her eyes were dull with worry. "Brambleclaw saved you when the dogs threw you aside."

"What do I look like?"

"How about you come look in the pool?" It was Leafpool who spoke.

Shadowpaw dragged herself to the small pool of water a few mouse tails away. Her mouth fell open when she saw the reflection. The black cat staring back at her was not familiar. She had a long red gash from the top of her right ear, across her right eye, went down her side, and ended at her tail. Her right eye was blood red.

"I wont look like this for long, will I?" Her worried mew spoke.

The older cats changed glances.

"I'm afraid so Shadowpaw. It wont hurt much longer and you can go back to your duties as soon as you can move without wincing." Leafpool explained.

Shadowpaw looked back into the pool. Her life would be totally different from now on.

* * *

Shadowpaw woke to a yowl. She opened her eyes to find herself in the medicine hut. Slowly she got up and walked to the entrance. Outside the clan was gathered under the High Rock. Between the small crowd, a body lay with no movement. She looked up to see Silverstar standing on the High Rock.

"Thunderclan cats! The dogs have strike again! Here lays the bodies of Lilypelt and Brambleclaw! The dogs were finishing them off when Rainwhisker and Rosetail found the quarrel!"

Shadowpaw couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother and the love of her life had been killed by the dogs! She ran towards the group if suffering cats and fell to the side of Lilypelt. She didn't want to even look at Brambleclaw. _Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do wrong? She buried her nose into Lilypelt's lifeless body. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. She couldn't hear what was going around her. She didn't care. Her mother and the love of her life was gone, gone from the world that her very paws walked upon. Her life as she knew it, was over. _

* * *

_Days passed. Weeks passed. Months passed. Shadowpaw's life continued without purpose. She walked around as a mindless zombie. She continued her training and went to gatherings. Other cats from the other clans would stare at her scar. Some even made up tales of how she got it. Perhaps she didn't do what she was told. Maybe she was attacked by rogues. Shadowpaw didn't care what they made of her. _

_Silverstar was worried about her young apprentice. She was sitting in her den with Rainwhisker, Jaywing, Rosetail, Lionheart, and Hollyleaf. _

"_Something must be done with Shadowpaw. I'm getting tired of her sitting around the camp all day long." Silverstar stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. _

"_I'm doing the best I can to train her, but she just doesn't have the heart to do the training steps." Rosetail said. "All she wants to do is sit around."_

"_Even when she's hunting or on a patrol she's not the best help around." Jaywing added. _

_Lionheart bowed his head and Hollyleaf shifted to a laying state. Silverstar looked at each face. _

"_I don't know what to do. She's no help to the clan anymore." The leader said._

_Rainwhisker spoke for the first time. "We can't give up on her, not yet anyway. She has too much wisdom and strength to waste." _

_Once again everyone bowed in agreement. Silverstar saw this and turned to everyone. _

"_So, what should we do about her?" She turned to her mate. _

_Lionheart looked up. "I'm not sure what we should do. Maybe we should talk to her, get on her good side."_

"_I've tried that. Ever since Lilypelt and Brambleclaw were killed a few months ago she hasn't talked to anyone." Jaywing stated. _

_The stressed cats turned to look outside of the cave. The black apprentice was heading to the fresh-kill pile. She picked a mouse up and went to find a place to sit. Redpaw motioned for her to sit with her and Mousepaw, but she refused. Redpaw lowered her head to hide the hurt. Silverstar got an idea._

"_Send Redpaw, Mousepaw, and Shadowpaw on a mission. Tell them to get three mice, a bungle of catmint, and some moss. Make sure each of them stay together. If they start to separate, come out of the bushes and tell them they failed." She looked around. "Rosetail, see to them."_

_The she-cat agreed and went off towards the three young apprentices. She motioned for the three of them. When they gathered, she told them what they had to do. They nodded. _

"_And if you separate, you fail, got it?" She asked. Three heads nodded once again. "All right, off you go."_

_With Mousepaw in the lead, they headed out of the small tunnel that led out of the forest. _


End file.
